La flor, el águila y el zorro
by Fernando-Urashima
Summary: El rokudaime ha regresado. Capitulo 6 updated! Reviews por favor.
1. La flor, el águila y el zorro

La flor, el águila y el zorro 

Bueno, antes que nada avisar que este es un Hinata x Naruto x Ino, así que el que no quiera leer, que no lo haga. Éste fic será el que esté escribiendo mientras tanto, hasta que pueda continuar los dos que tengo en Naruto, es decir, "La problemática relación de Naruto" y "Sabaku no Naruto 2". Este puede que sea un poco largo, pero no lo sé con seguridad, además, al final de cada capítulo pondré algunas sugerencias y lo que vosotros decidáis (en mayoría) será así, no pongáis cosas raras por favor. Ahora vamos con el capítulo. Los personajes no me pertenecen, y todos ellos rondan los 18 años más o menos.

Estaban todos en la oficina de Tsunade, la cual estaba esperando los reportes de los Anbu, que habían salido para buscar a Naruto, el cual había ido a buscar a Sasuke (Orochimaru está muerto). Llevaban media hora esperando y algunas se estaban impacientando.

Sakura: Pero se puede saber cuanto más van a tardar?

Hinata: A-a lo mejor les ha pasado algo.

Ino: No lo creo, además, Naruto es muy fuerte, eso hay que reconocerlo.

Kiba: Yo estoy que me muero de los nervios.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta y entró Shizune.

Shizune: Hokage-sama! Los han encontrado, pero están muy mal. Dese prisa.

Tsunade: Cuál es su estado?

Shizune: Sasuke está inconsciente, pero Naruto está peor, tiene heridas por todas partes y su estado es muy crítico.

Llegaron al hospital, y todos los amigos de Naruto estaban esperando si se recuperaría o no, incluido Gaara, que estaba allí de visita junto a sus hermanos. La inquietud se apoderaba de todos, ya que había pasado unas 5 horas.

Hinata: Naruto-kun... por favor, resiste.

Shikamaru: Tú menos que nadie merece morir, aun tienes que hacer cosas. Mendosuke.

Gaara: Si pudiera hacer algo por él, lo haría.

Kiba: Naruto no morirá, sé que no lo hará.

Sakura: Naruto por favor, no nos abandones ahora.

Pasadas otras dos horas, la luz de operación se apagó, salió Tsunade junto a Shizune, suspirando. Todos se agolparon para conocer el estado de Naruto.

Tsunade: Tengo una buena noticia y otra mala. (Todos se temen lo peor) Naruto se salvará por los pelos (se escuchan suspiros de alivio); sin embargo, Uchiha Sasuke ha muerto durante la operación. (Ante esto Sakura se echó a llorar)

Sakura: Maldito sea Naruto, tenías que traerlo vivo, no muerto.

Kankuro: Cómo puedes decir eso Sakura? Vete a saber qué clase de combate han tenido.

Tenten: Sakura, cuando Naruto despierte, que nos lo cuente todo.

Tsunade: Es posible que Naruto no pueda ser el mismo de antes. (Todos se asustan) Puede que pierda un brazo (al estilo Gohan del futuro), además, le quedará una buena cicatriz producto de un chidori de Sasuke. Ahora iros a descansar, cuando se recupere, os avisaré.

Todos se iban, menos Hinata e Ino, que aunque al principio se llevaban no muy bien, ahora eran muy amigos, y se preocupaba por él. Pasaron los días, y Naruto no despertaba, hasta que una mañana, despertó, sorprendiendo a Hinata y a Ino.

Hinata: Naruto-kun... (se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo)

Naruto: Auch... que eso duele.

Ino: Naruto, nos has tenido tan preocupadas.

Naruto: Gomen (rascándose la nuca)

Hinata: Naruto, qué había pasado? Cuando nos enteramos, estabas al borde de la muerte.

Naruto (serio): Lo que pasó fue...

Bueno, este es el capi, corto, pero al menos va abriendo boca, espero vuestras sugerencias.


	2. Recuerdos

La flor, el águila y el zorro 

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos.**

**Naruto:** Lo que pasó fue...

Flash Back 

Naruto iba saltando de árbol en árbol, siguiendo a Sasuke, hasta que llegaron a un claro del bosque. Los dos amigos se miraron fijamente, y aunque Naruto no tenía ninguna técnica de línea sucesoria, podía ver en los ojos de Sasuke que no iba a volver por las buenas.

**Sasuke:** Hasta cuando piensas seguir con esto dobe?

**Naruto:** Hice una promesa de por vida, así que mientras me quede un ápice de vida, seguiré hasta el final.

**Sasuke:** No sabes cuando rendirte no?

**Naruto:** Ya me conoces, nunca retiro mis palabras.

**Sasuke:** Entonces no tengo más remedio que matarte.

**Naruto:** Si tengo que romperte todos los huesos para llevarte conmigo, lo haré.

Así, los dos contendientes comenzaron a pelear, Sasuke debería llevar ventaja por su Sharingan, pero Naruto había estado entrenando mucho y le costaba mucho seguir su ritmo. La pelea fue de tales proporciones, que el claro, antes lleno de hierba, estaba como si fuera un páramo. La pelea se prolongó tanto, que a los dos apenas les quedaba chakra.

**Sasuke:** Por esto es por lo que me fui. No quiero convertirme en tu sombra.

**Naruto:** Es que no lo entiendes baka? Cuando kieres proteger a alguien, cuando tienes un motivo para mejorar día a día, tu auténtica fuerza sale al exterior.

**Sasuke:** Lo dices por esa chica, esa Hyuuga? Creo que es mucho para ti perdedor.

**Naruto:** Lo que tengas que decir de Hinata me lo dices a la cara.

**Sasuke:** Muy bien, esa chica es un desperdicio, no vale para nada, es torpe, una inútil, pero aun así, es la heredera del clan, alguien a quien no permitirán que te acerques a ella. Y ya no hablemos de la florista. Una escandalosa, una malcriada, una pesada, una creída, la verdad esa si que está hecha para ti.

**Naruto:** No consiento que nadie diga esas cosas de las únicas chicas que se han preocupado de verdad por mí, y menos tú. AHHHHHH!

Un chakra rojizo comenzó a salir de Naruto, lo envolvió por completo y le salieron 5 colas. Los ojos tornaron a un color rojo intenso, sus bigotes se intensificaron totalmente, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras de un animal salvaje. Estaba completamente encolerizado, Sasuke sacó el nivel dos de su sello y la batalla continuó, hasta terminar con los dos formando sus mejores ataques.

Sasuke: Chidori!

Naruto: Odoru Rasengan!

Las dos técnicas golpearon en ambos rivales. El rasengan de Naruto dejó hecho trizas a Sasuke, aunque seguía vivo; sin embargo, el chidori de Sasuke le había dado en el lado izquierdo del pecho, muy cerca del corazón y los pulmones. Naruto cogió a Sasuke, ahora inconsciente, lo cargó y se dirigió a Konoha, pero con lo que no contaba es que las fuerzas le abandonaron y se desplomó en el suelo a los pocos pasos, pero por suerte, la patrulla ANBU que fueron enviados por Tsunade los encontró a tiempo.

Fin del Flash Back 

Tanto Hinata como Ino estaban estupefactas, no esperaban que Sasuke dijera eso, y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vieron la tremenda cicatriz que le había quedado en el pecho. Tsunade entró en aquel instante para examinar a Naruto, el cual al cabo de 15 minutos, pudo ver que no perdería ningún miembro. Pasaron 5 días, y Naruto salió del hospital, no sin antes ir a ver a Tsunade para saber de Sasuke.

**Naruto:** Ohayo Tsunade-obachan.

**Tsunade:** Naruto, es que quieres volver a la academia?

**Naruto:** Cómo está Sasuke?

**Tsunade:** Creímos que había muerto, pero por suerte para él sobrevivió, pero no podrá seguir siendo un ninja, ya que sus conductos de chakra se los dejaste muy tocados, con lo cual tendrá que llevar una vida normal.

**Naruto:** Cómo se lo ha tomado Sakura-chan?

**Tsunade:** Mañana se mudará con él a sus tierras para cuidarle, solo te digo que tengas cuidado de no encontrarte con ella, cree que todo esto es por tu culpa. Yo sé que no lo es y que hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

**Naruto:** Y todos estos años perdidos por cumplir esta promesa. No habría sido mejor no haberla cumplido?

**Tsunade:** Entonces si que tendría motivos para estar enojada contigo.

**Naruto:** Entonces se me reasignará a un nuevo equipo no?

**Tsunade:** Esta tarde habrá reasignación de equipos, así que te quiero aquí a primera hora de la tarde.

**Naruto:** Hai Tsunade-sama.

**Tsunade:** Y por cierto Naruto, vas a presentarte al examen de Jounnin?

**Naruto:** Pero si aun soy un Gennin.

**Tsunade:** No, gracias a la misión de recuperar a Sasuke, el consejo ha decidido nombrarte Chunnin. Shizune!

**Shizune:** Hai.

Shizune abre una caja y en su interior se puede ver una chaqueta de Chunnin, la coge y se la entrega a Naruto. Este se la pone, y para agradecer a Tsunade el favor, se acerca y le da un abrazo. Ella se lo corresponde, ya que Naruto para ella es casi como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Shizune tambien recibió el suyo, ya que para Naruto era como su hermana mayor. Salió del edificio dispuesto a celebrarlo en Ichiraku's Ramen, pero se encontró con Sakura (cosa del destino no creen?).

**Naruto (con voz temblorosa):** Sakura-chan.

**Sakura:** Uh? Ah, eres tu. Veo que te han ascendido a Chunnin.

**Naruto:** Si, jejejeje. "_Tengo que largarme de aquí antes de que se cabree_"

**Sakura:** Pero a qué precio lo has conseguido? Has inhabilitado a Sasuke-kun para toda la vida de ser un ninja.

**Naruto:** Mira Sakura, me da igual si me das las gracias o no. Pero si yo no hacía lo que hice, habría muerto. Y si eso hubiera pasado, estarías maldiciendome todo el rato por no traerte a Sasuke. Aunque claro, tu solo piensas en ti misma y a los demas que les zurzan.

**Sakura (con la venita):** Repite eso si te atreves.

**Naruto:** Que eres una egoísta, solo piensas en ti y nunca piensas en lo que pensamos o sentimos los demás. Todos estos años he estado entrenando para traerte a Sasuke, aun sabiendo que lo que sentía por ti nunca sería correspondido. Y ahora que cumplo mi promesa, te enfadas conmigo xq lo he dejado apartado de la vida de un shinobi? Pensaba que habías madurado Sakura, pero veo que sigues siendo una niña malcriada y caprichosa.

**Sakura (cabreada):** NARUTOOOOO!!!!

Sakura golpea a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo que ve es que no golpeo al original, sino a un bunshin. Desde un tejado, Naruto se alejó antes de que lo detectaran.

Naruto se dirigió al río, donde solía ponerse cuando algo no estaba muy bien, llegó, se puso a la sombra de un sauce que había y se quedó allí (en babia) toda la tarde. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era, se dio prisa para llegar al despacho de la Hokage. Cuando llegó, se llevó un gran susto.

**Tsunade:** Naruto! Dónde has estado?

**Naruto:** Digamos que me perdí por el camino de la vida.

**Tsunade:** No te conviertas en Kakashi de acuerdo?

**Naruto:** Que remedio.

**Tsunade:** Bueno, puesto que todo está claro, procedamos a la reasignación de grupos. Habrá un grupo de 4 personas y dos grupos de 3, así que estad atentos. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Tenten y Neji, vosotros sereis el nuevo grupo 1; Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y Lee, grupo 2; y Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino y Uzumaki Naruto, sereis el grupo 3. Los líderes de los respectivos grupos serán Shikamaru, Shino y Naruto. Podeis iros.

**Tenten:** Tsunade-sama, Sakura no está en los grupos???

**Naruto (haciendose el interesante):** Estará demasiado ocupada cuidando de su querido Sasuke e intentando liquidarme.

**Ino:** Y por qué querría hacer eso?

**Naruto:** Porque cree que es mi culpa el que su Sasuke esté así.

**Ino:** NANI!? Encima de que casi te mata? Esa frentuda me va a oir.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os guste. Por favor, dejen reviews, para saber si gusta y continuarlo.


	3. Convivencia entre la flor y el águila

**Capítulo 3: Convivencia entre la flor y el águila.**

Flash Back

**Tenten:** Tsunade-sama, Sakura no está en los grupos???

**Naruto (haciendose el interesante):** Estará demasiado ocupada cuidando de su querido Sasuke e intentando liquidarme.

**Ino:** Y por qué querría hacer eso?

**Naruto:** Porque cree que es mi culpa el que su Sasuke esté así.

**Ino:** NANI!? Encima de que casi te mata? Esa frentuda me va a oir.

Fin del Flash Back

**Tsunade:** Bueno, antes de nada, ya se os ha reservado un piso para que viváis todos allí. Evidentemente la convivencia será de tres personas, así que vosotros sois los que tenéis que decidir con quien os iréis.

**Shikamaru:** Mendosuke, yo preferiría vivir solo.

**Ino (voz picarona):** Y si estuviera aquí Temari te irías con ella no?

**Shikamaru (rojo):** No se de que me hablas.

**Todos:** Jajajajajajaja.

**Hinata:** Esto… Naruto-kun, ya eres… Chunnin?

**Naruto:** Eh? Sí, esta mañana me dieron mi chaqueta de Chunnin y pienso examinarme del examen de Jounnin.

**Ino:** Yo tambien quiero examinarme.

**Hinata:** Y… yo.

**Naruto:** Hey, se me ha ocurrido una idea, pero os la contare en Ichiraku, os venís Ino, Hinata?

Los tres se van a Ichiraku, mientras Naruto les comentó la idea de irse a vivir los tres, así convivirían entre ellos y entrenarían para el examen de Jounnin. A Ino le pareció bien la idea, pero a Hinata no le gustaba tanto por lo que podría decir su padre.

**Ino:** Pero Hinata, Tsunade-sama ha dicho que habría que convivir en grupos de tres, y nosotros somos ahora equipo con Naruto como jefe. No debería oponerse.

**Naruto:** El problema no es quien lo haya dicho, sino yo. A su padre no le caigo bien.

De pronto se escucha "NARUTOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!", y se ve salir de entre los árboles a Sakura toda cabreada, mientras Naruto comenzaba a huir.

**Ino:** Naruto no te vayas!

**Naruto (corriendo):** No me voy, tengo que salvar mi vida de Sakura!

**Ino:** NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!! FRENTUDA ESPERAMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Al poco rato, Naruto pudo esquivar a Sakura, pero Ino pudo detener a Sakura y se puso a hablar con ella.

**Ino:** Sakura, se puede saber que demonios te pasa?

**Sakura:** Ino, dejame en paz, que tengo que encontrar a Naruto.

**Ino:** Ni hablar, no sin que me digas por qué lo quieres encontrar.

**Sakura:** Eso no importa.

**Ino:** CLARO QUE IMPORTA ESTÚPIDA! SÉ QUE QUIERES COGER A NARUTO POR LO QUE LE HIZO A TU SASUKE-KUN.

**Sakura:** Pues si ya lo sabes por qué preguntas?

**Ino:** Eres tonta o qué Sakura? Sasuke intentó matarle, que preferirías: que Naruto hubiera muerto sin traerte a Sasuke? Así lo único que harías es culparle en la tumba de no habértelo traído.

**Sakura:** Y lo trajo totalmente herido y ya no podrá seguir siendo un ninja.

**Ino:** Mejor eso a no haberlo traído no?

**Sakura:** Pero es que…

**Ino:** SAKURA, SERÁ MEJOR QUE DEJES A NARUTO-KUN EN PAZ, TE HA QUEDADO CLARO?????!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura se fue medio llorando mientras Ino estaba que no sabía que hacer, si ir detrás o no, pero de repente un Naruto apareció justo detrás.

**Naruto:** Ufff, por poco no lo cuento. Vamos Ino, Hinata se ha quedado allí sola.

Los dos van a donde Hinata y pidieron ramen, para cuando terminaron, los tres se fueron a la casa de Hinata para coger sus cosas para llevarlas al nuevo piso. Mientras estaban en ello apareció Hiashi.

**Hiashi:** Qué representa todo esto?

**Hinata:** Otou-san!

**Ino:** Pues cogemos las cosas de su hija que se va a ir a su nuevo piso.

**Hiashi:** Piso? Con quién?

**Ino:** Conmigo y con Naruto.

**Hiashi:** CON NARUTO???? CON ESE NIÑATO?

**Ino (con sonrisa de autosuficiencia):** Órdenes de Tsunade-sama. Naruto es jefe de equipo su grupo, es decir, Hinata y yo.

**Hiashi (encolerizado):** NI HABLAR. HABLARÉ CON TSUNADE AHORA MISMO, MI HIJA NO ESTARÁ CON ESE DEMONIO EN LA MISMA CASA.

**Naruto:** Cuando termines de despotricar contra mi, me avisas vale amargado?

**Hiashi:** TÚ!!!!!!

**Naruto:** Sí yo, y qué? Que me odies no es razón suficiente para impedir el alojamiento de Hinata con su grupo. Si no te gusta te aguantas.

**Hiashi:** ARGHHH!!!!!!!! ESTAS MUERTO UZUMAKI!!!!!!!

Hiashi se abalanza sobre Naruto, el cual sale despavorido de la habitación rompiendo una ventana, para salir al exterior, más exactamente al patio. Una vez allí, se puso en guardia para hacer frente a Hiashi.

Que pasará? Será capaz Naruto de vencerle? O Hiashi se saldrá con la suya??? Espero sus reviews.

Nota: No, no me he retirado, lo único que estoy muy ocupado con la universidad y ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes. Continuaré con todos mis fics, entre ellos este y los de Love Hina, además de la problemática relación de Naruto.


	4. Kyuubi

**Capítulo 4: Kyuubi.**

Flash Back

**Naruto:** Cuando termines de despotricar contra mi, me avisas vale amargado?

**Hiashi:** TÚ!!!!!!

**Naruto:** Sí yo, y qué? Que me odies no es razón suficiente para impedir el alojamiento de Hinata con su grupo. Si no te gusta te aguantas.

**Hiashi:** ARGHHH!!!!!!!! ESTAS MUERTO UZUMAKI!!!!!!!

Hiashi se abalanza sobre Naruto, el cual sale despavorido de la habitación rompiendo una ventana, para salir al exterior, más exactamente al patio. Una vez allí, se puso en guardia para hacer frente a Hiashi.

Fin del Flash Back

Tanto Naruto como Hiashi se miraban, analizandose mentalmente uno contra el otro, nada se podía percibir aparte de la tensión. Hinata e Ino estaban en un lado sin saber que hacer, hasta que Ino le dijo a Hinata que fuera a ver a Tsunade para que parara esa locura. Hinata se fue a buscar a la Hokage mientras Ino rezaba para que Naruto saliera con vida, cosa que ella sabía que tenía pocas probabilidades. En eso Hiashi habló.

**Hiashi:** Si te crees que te voy a dejar con vida, olvídalo chico zorro. No permitiré que mi hija esté cerca de ti.

**Naruto:** Ella puede hacer lo que quiera.

**Hiashi:** La heredera del clan no estará con un demonio como tú. (Esto hace crecer la ira en su interior)

**Naruto:** Ahora la llamas heredera del clan??? Por lo que sé tu no podías ni verla porque era una vergüenza para el clan. Y ahora te comportas como si la quisieras??? Me das asco Hiashi.

**Hiashi:** Aquí termina la charla. Byakugan!

**Naruto (hablando con Kyuubi):** "_Por una vez tengo ganas de matar a alguien. Ayudame maldito zorro._"

**Kyuubi:** Jejejeje, vale mocoso.

Naruto comenzó a liberar chakra, hasta tal punto que ya se le habían formado tres colas. En ese momento llegó Tsunade junto a Yamato, y al ver el estado de Naruto, Yamato iba a hacer unos sellos, pero del suelo salió unas garras rojizas de chakra, que lo noquearon.

**Naruto-Kyuubi:** No te interpongas…

Hinata estaba totalmente aterrorizada, ahí había un Naruto, un lado suyo que nunca conoció, y se sentía culpable por no haberle defendido de su padre.

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun.

**Ino (acercándose):** Hiashi pretende matar a Naruto-kun Tsunade-sama.

**Tsunade:** No si puedo impedirlo. (Una mano se lo impide) Pero qué?

**Jiraiya:** Si vas te matará Tsunade. (Ella le mira y después fija su mirada en Naruto, el cual estaba sacando ya la 6ª cola).

Naruto comenzó a cambiar, sus manos comenzaron a tomar formas de garra auténtica, sus ojos se convirtieron en rubis, rojos como la sangre, sus pupilas parecían de serpientes, en su cuerpo comenzaba a crecerle pelo rojo, sus orejas empezaban a convertirse en zorrunas. Estaba adoptando la forma de un hombre-zorro (como un hombre-lobo de Underworld 2, pero el pelo es rojizo y un poco más pequeño). Todos estaban aterrorizados porque Kyubi estaba tomando el control. La pelea comenzó cuando Hiashi se abalanzó sobre Naruto, intentando darle en su corazon con su Juuken, pero una de las colas de Naruto le detuvo. Naruto fue a darle un zarpazo con su garra derecha abierta de par en par. Este lo esquivo retrocediendo y preparó una técnica.

**Hiashi:** Katon, Gokyaktsu no Jutsu!

La gran bola de fuego impactó de lleno en Naruto, provocando una gran polvareda. En cuanto se despejo, pudieron ver a Naruto ahí de pie, sin inmutarse, riendo como un loco.

**Naruto-Kyuubi (hablando con la mente):** Jajajajajaja, en verdad creías que una técnica de fuego podría con nosotros? Kyuubi domina el fuego completamente, ninguna técnica ígnea me hará daño.

Nota del autor: Cuando Naruto-Kyuubi hable, lo hace con la mente. Ahora sigamos con el fic.

Todos estaban estupefactos, Naruto estaba usando como telepatía o algo así. Hinata estaba al borde de un ataque, Ino no estaba mejor, Tsunade sin creer lo que estaba viendo y Jiraiya temiendo lo peor si Naruto seguía sacando más poder de Kyuubi, éste podría romper el sello y escapar, provocando la muerte de Naruto.

**Naruto-Kyuubi:** Esto es una técnica de fuego. Katon, Kyuubi Gokyaktsu no Jutsu!

Si la bola de Hiashi era grande, la de Naruto era 100 veces más grande todavía, provocando que el muro y el lugar donde estaba Hiashi quedaron completamente carbonizados, pero Hiashi lo esquivó y se preparaba para utilizar su combo de 128 golpes. Como si Naruto lo previniera, lo esquivó y le propinó un tremendo zarpazo en el brazo derecho, arrancándolo del lugar que ocupaba en el cuerpo de Hiashi, haciendo que un montón de sangre saliera, con su dueño gritando de dolor.

**Hinata (gritando):** Otou-san!! Naruto para por favor!!

**Ino (gritando):** Naruto detén esta locura!!

**Jiraiya:** Naruto, esto está llegando demasiado lejos.

**Yamato (que se había recuperado):** Tendré que detenerlo.

Cuando Yamato ejecutó su técnica, Naruto la destrozó con sus garras, y estaba empezando a salir la 7ª cola. Todos creían que el Naruto que conocían había desaparecido, y en su lugar estaba Kyuubi, dominando a Naruto y haciendo su voluntad. Los ignoró y se centró en Hiashi, que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento de tanto perder sangre.

**Naruto-Kyuubi:** Ha llegado tu hora, tu eres el demonio, al tratar a tu hija de esa forma, de humillarla delante de todos. Tu castigo no será la muerte, pues sería muy benévola para ti; sino que será vivir, viendo como tu hija vive con este chico.

Acto seguido comenzó a destransformarse, hasta quedarse casi desnudo, solo le quedaba parte del pantalón cubriendo la zona encargada de dejarle descendencia y perdió el conocimiento. Tsunade, Ino y Hinata se acercaron a él, cuando llegaron éste se despertó y se levantó con muchísima dificultad, ya que todo su cuerpo estaba agarrotado.

**Ino:** Naruto, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

**Naruto:** Por una vez en mi vida, quise matar a una persona.

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun…

**Naruto:** Lo siento Hinata.

**Hiashi:** NARUTOOOOO!!!!!

Hiashi se había abalanzado contra Naruto, intentando golpearle en todo el corazón, pero fue detenido por Hinata, que le golpeó en su estomago, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento. Muchos de los aldeanos que estaban ahí, comenzaron a gritar "_¡Demonio!_" a Naruto, tirándole todo lo que encontraban, desde palos hasta kunais. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hinata, Ino, Yamato y Naruto, tuvieron que alejarse corriendo del lugar, porque sino podían herir a Naruto.

Durante un consejo oculto de Konoha, sin la presencia de Tsunade (ya que no fue informada)…

**Miembro 1:** Tenemos que matar a Naruto.

**Miembro 2:** Mientras Tsunade le proteja, no podemos hacer nada.

**Miembro 3:** Pues habrá que quitarse de en medio a Tsunade.

**Miembro 1:** Y tengo la persona indicada para ese trabajito.

Quien será esa persona? Sobrevivirá Naruto y Tsunade a este complot? Todo en el próximo capítulo. Ahora contesto a los reviews.

FenrirCrinos Es posible que sea del tipo Harem. Ya has visto que si actualizo, pero con la universidad no tengo apenas tiempo, y mi ordenador me está dando bastantes problemas. Con respecto a las decisiones, no puedo hacer eso porque sería interactivo el fic y me lo kitarían, además de un posible baneo hacia mi.

Emina Muchas gracias Emina, espero que este fic te agrade y que lo sigas leyendo con toda tu intención, pues yo escribo para que la gente disfrute.

Al resto Pues si os gusta, es lo mejor que me podéis decir, porque me anima a pensar otros capítulos.

Próximos avances del próximo capítulo

Una muerte inesperada

Una huida multitudinaria

Una venganza

Soy malo eh? Les deje con la intriga. Ya saben, pórtense mal y cuídense bien. Ja ne!


	5. Exilio vengativo

Lamento la tardanza, pero tengo bastantes fics que actualizar, y estando de examenes y trabajando, no me queda mucho tiempo. Ahora os dejo con el capitulo.

**Capitulo 5: Exilio vengativo**

Flash Back

Durante un consejo oculto de Konoha, sin la presencia de Tsunade (ya que no fue informada)…

**Miembro 1:** Tenemos que matar a Naruto.

**Miembro 2:** Mientras Tsunade le proteja, no podemos hacer nada.

**Miembro 3:** Pues habrá que quitarse de en medio a Tsunade.

**Miembro 1:** Y tengo la persona indicada para ese trabajito.

Fin del Flash Back

Han pasado 5 horas desde el consejo y Naruto estaba en el piso junto a Hinata e Ino, Naruto estaba echado en el sofa mientras Hinata e Ino acomodaban todo.

**Naruto:** Os echaré una mano.

**Ino:** Ni se te ocurra.

**Hinata:** Estas muy cansado y tu cuerpo aun está recuperandose de tu transformación.

**Naruto (cabizbajo):** Ahora sabeis lo que soy. Un monstruo.

**Ino (acercandose y sentandose a su lado):** No digas eso.

**Hinata:** Sigues siendo Naruto, no importa nada más.

Mientras estaban arreglando lo que quedaba de la casa, por la puerta apareció Shizune, llena de golpes y sangre por todas partes.

**Naruto:** Shizune-nechan!

**Ino:** Shizune!

**Hinata:** Shizune-san!

La cogen y la llevan al salon, en donde Ino y Hinata comienzan a curarla. Cuando terminaron de curarla, ella les relató que alguien entró en el despacho y atacó a Tsunade, ella fue herida y fue a buscar ayuda por orden de Tsunade. Cuando terminó de decir estas palabras, la ira reflejada en el rostro de Naruto, Ino y Hinata se hizo notar.

**Naruto (cabreado):** Equipo, vamos allá.

**Ino y Hinata:** Hai!

Los tres fueron a ayudar a Tsunade mientras Shizune se quedaba en el piso de Naruto, los tres llegaron a donde se escuchaban los golpes (obra de Tsunade) y Naruto agradeció que Tsunade tuviera ese carácter. Cuando llegaron, se quedaron de piedra, el tipo sujetaba a Tsunade por el cuello, ella estaba que casi no se tenía en pie. Este les miró y a través de su mascara de tela, se le dibujó una sonrisa. Acto seguido, saco una katana y atravesó a Tsunade, tirandola al suelo de inmediato.

**Naruto:** CABRÓN! AHHHHHRRRRRGGGG!

Naruto estaba sacando otra vez el poder de Kyubi, y tanto Ino como Hinata tenían una mirada asesina en sus rostros. Los tres se abalanzaron contra él, y gracias a su trabajo en equipo, consiguieron atraparlo lo suficiente.

**Naruto (cogiendole del cuello):** DIME POR QUÉ LO HAS HECHO?!

**Intruso:** Jejejejeje, ordenes son ordenes.

**Ino:** Quien te lo ordenó? RESPONDE!

**Intruso:** Nunca os lo diré. (Hinata le da un rodillazo en sus partes) Uggghhhhh.

**Naruto:** Si no respondes, dejare que mi compañera se encargue de que no dejes descendencia.

**Intruso:** Que lo haga, total, no pierdo nada.

**Ino:** Ahora verás, Ninpou: Tecnica de transferencia mental.

Ino se metió en la mente del intruso y comenzó a buscar en sus recuerdos quien le había ordenado hacer eso, cuando lo encontró, salió del cuerpo bruscamente, y por sus ojos turquesa salian lagrimas a montones.

**Naruto:** Que has visto Ino?

**Ino:** Han sido…. Snif… Han sido los del…

**Hinata:** Tranquilizate Ino.

**Ino:** Han sido los del consejo. Como querían matarte y ella le estorbaba, decidieron matarla primero. (Naruto se cabreó de tal manera, que al tio le arrancó la cabeza con la mano que le cogía del cuello)

Cuando lo hizo, fueron a ver a Tsunade que estaba tumbada, Ino y Hinata se apresuraban a curarla, Naruto le cogía la mano tiernamente.

**Naruto: **Aguanta Tsunade-bachan.

**Tsunade:** Deja de llamarme asi, cof cof.

_**Naruto:**_ No hables, guarda fuerzas.

**Tsunade:** Naruto, vete de aquí. De seguro culparan de mi muerte a ti.

**Naruto:** No si yo puedo evitarlo. Ino, ve a buscar a los ANBU y que vengan aquí de inmediato.

**Ino:** Hai! (dicho esto desaparecio)

**Naruto:** Hinata, se salvará?

**Hinata:** Lo siento Naruto, pero, las heridas son muy profundas.

**Tsunade:** Lo siento Naruto. Antes de irme, quisiera decirte una cosa.

**Naruto:** Digame, Tsunade-sama.

**Tsunade:** Coge y huye al lugar que está aquí anotado. (le entrega un papel) Cuando llegues, busca a un tal Akuma, él sabrá qué hacer. Entrena hasta que él te lo diga, y cuando eso ocurra, venga mi muerte. Cof cof.

**Naruto (con lágrimas en los ojos):** No, no me dejes, Tsunade, eres como mi madre.

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun.

**Tsunade:** Gracias Naruto, gracias por todo. (En ese momento, aparece ANBU) Escuchadme todos, quiero que informeis de esto a todos los ANBU y Jounin, hay traidores en la aldea, que han intentado asesinarme. Seguramente culparán a Naruto. Aun estando así, quiero que el nuevo Rokudaime sea Naruto Uzumaki. Él se irá para entrenar, para cuando vuelva, limpiar a esta aldea de esa escoria. Que Jiraiya ocupe mi lugar hasta entonces, o en su defecto, que sea Hakate Kakashi.

**ANBU:** Hai! (y desaparecieron).

**Hinata:** Tsunade-sama, qué pasará con nosotras?

**Naruto:** Vendréis conmigo.

**Tsunade:** Espero que no tardeis mucho. (en ese momento aparece Jiraiya junto a Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma y Yamato) Llegais tarde, jejejeje.

**Anko:** Tsunade-sama…

**Jiraiya:** Tsunade.

**Naruto:** Ya os han dicho las órdenes?

**Todos:** Hai, Rokudaime Hokage-sama.

**Naruto:** Jiraiya, en mi ausencia, quiero que sigas con el puesto de Tsunade hasta mi regreso. Dame dos años.

**Jiraiya:** Así será.

**Naruto:** Anko! (Ella se pone firme y dice Hai!) Investiga junto a Kurenai quienes son los miembros del consejo ahora, para cuando vuelva, quiero tener todos sus nombres y su ubicación exacta.

**Anko y Kurenai:** Hai! (Aparece Ino)

**Naruto:** Los demás, quiero que informen al resto de mis compañeros lo ocurrido, y hagan creer que he ido a una misión de rango S cuya duración es indefinida. Cualquier intento de hacerme pasar por traidor, quiero que lo arresten, y si se resiste, acabar con él.

**Gai y Asuma:** Hai!

**Ino:** Que ocurre Naruto?

**Hinata:** Ino, Naruto es el Rokudaime. (Ino se queda O.O)

**Naruto:** Hinata, Ino, teneis una hora para coger todo lo necesario para un viaje. Haced tambien el mio. Partid. (Ellas se van, dejando a Naruto junto a Tsunade) Tsunade, serás vengada.

**Tsunade:** Confio en ti Naruto. (De sus ojos salen un río de lágrimas) Adiós… hijo. (Dicho esto, exala su último aliento)

Al día siguiente, Naruto partió, no sin antes despedirse delante de la tumba de Tsunade, prometiendo que no descansará hasta acabar con todos los que ordenaron su muerte. Invocó a un sapo gigante y se fue, junto a Ino y Hinata.

**2 años despues…**

**Sombra 1:** Por fin hemos vuelto.

**Sombra 2:** Si, ya casi ha terminado esto.

**Sombra 3:** Despues de dos años de entrenamiento.

Las tres sombras se acercan a la puerta y ven a Genma y a Sakura.

**Sakura:** Alto, identifiquense.

**Naruto:** Hola Sakura-chan.

**Genma:** Rokudaime-sama! Bienvenido.

**Sakura:** Rokudaime?

**Naruto:** Si Sakura-chan. Reune a los Jounin y a Jiraiya, tengo que hablar con ellos en la zona de entrenamiento 7. Total discrección y máximo secreto. (Sakura se va corriendo) La rueda de la venganza ha comenzado, madre.

Ahora contesto los reviews…

FenrirCrinos: Siento haber hecho esperar, pero la universidad y el trabajo quitan mucho tiempo. Ahora estoy intentando actualizar todos mis fics tan rapido como pueda.

HyuugaKarlos: La inspiración me sale por arte de magia. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que sigas leyendo mis fics.

DragFire: Espero que tu sadismo quede satisfecho con este capitulo. XD

Iria: Pues si, pero pronto se armará la gorda.

ErickSmoke91: Aki dejo la continuacion, te digo lo mismo que a FenrirCrinos.

Próximo capítulo: El retorno del Rokudaime 1ª parte


	6. El retorno del Rokudaime

Hola a todos, perdonad el enoorme retraso, pero necesitaba un tiempo para ordenar mi cabeza jejejeje. Pero sin mas dilación, aquí os dejo este capitulo

**El retorno del Rokudaime: El dia del juicio final (1ª parte)**

En el campo de entrenamiento numero 7….

Habia muchos ninjas, desde los antiguos 9 novatos hasta jounins, Anbus,… hasta que aparecieron tres personas: dos mujeres y un hombre. La primera mujer (la de la derecha del chico) llevaba un conjunto de batalla en el cual resaltaban sus piernas (imaginaos a Chun-Li de Street Fighter), la otra chica llevaba un traje de combate tambien, pero este era más ajustado (la de July de Street Fighter Alpha 3), mientras que el chico del centro, llevaba un pantalón negro de cuero, camisa roja color fuego y una chaqueta de cuero negro con llamas rojas en los extremos. Solo su presencia imponia, pero había algunos que no sabían porque habían sido llamados.

**Kiba:** Se puede saber que hacemos aquí? (En eso Kurenai se acerca al hombre)

**Kurenai:** Hokage-sama, los nombres del consejo están anotados en esta lista. (le da un folder)

**Hokage:** Buen trabajo Kurenai. Tu tarea esta hecha. Puedes descansar. (dicho esto Kurenai se va, mientras el chico le da el folder a la chica de su derecha) Y los demás?

**Jiraiya, Kakashi y Shizune:** Aquí estamos Rokudaime-sama!

**Los demás:** Rokudaime!?

En eso los tres se quitaron las tunicas que llevaban, revelando, de izquierda a derecha, a Hinata, Naruto e Ino. Todos los chicos se quedaron viendo a las chicas, estaban muy desarrolladas, no solo en musculatura, sino en belleza, y mirando a Naruto con furia, mientras que las mujeres allí presentes, se quedaron de piedra al ver a Naruto, su esbelta figura, sus tonificados musculos,…. Pero había algunos que no se lo creían, asi que atacaron a Naruto (a ver si sabeis quien es?)

**Ninja:** No no puedes ser el Rokudaime dobe!!(si, es el pelo-pato de Sasuke)

Sin embargo, nadie se esperaba lo que ocurrió, Sasuke fue interceptado por Ino, la cual le agarró por el cuello y le dio tremendo puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que Sasuke echara sangre por la boca.

**Ino:** Para poder enfrentarte a Naruto, tendrás que derrotarnos a nosotras dos, y te aseguro, que Naruto es 100 veces más fuerte que nosotras dos juntas.

La mirada que Hinata mostró a Ino en ese momento, ninguno se la espero: era de completa confianza, seguridad, incluso había salido algo de instinto asesino de ella. Nadie se esperaba que la tierna y dulce Hinata, se convirtiera en esa mujer, llena de confianza, fuerza y que pudiera mirar con ¿odio? a otra persona. Pero Ino no se quedaba atrás, donde estaba la dura y escandalosa de Ino? Pero delante de ellos había otra Ino, serena, tranquila, calculadora…. muchos se preguntaron como habían cambiando y de que manera lo hicieron. En eso Naruto se acerco a Ino, le puso una mano en el hombro y ella soltó a Sasuke, el cual aun seguía sujetándose el estómago, el cual miro fijamente.

**Naruto:** Teme, no intentes algo tan estupido de nuevo.

La furia de Sasuke creció, tal cual que atacó a Naruto sin previo aviso, ignorando el dolor de su estómago, pero no se esperó que una garra de chakra azul lo rodeó y lo estrelló contra el piso, todos se sorprendieron al ver quien era la dueña de dicha garra: Hinata.

**Hinata:** Yo que tu no me movería Sasuke, puedo romperte todos los huesos en un instante asi que estate quietecito.

**Shino:** Hinata, que ha sido eso?

**Hinata:** Esto Shino es lo que pasa cuando controlas el poder del bijou en tu interior. (sorpresa general para todos) Nosotros tres pudimos capturar los dos bijous que aun no estaban sellados y los sellamos en los cuerpos de Ino y mios. Yo poseo al Tres Colas, dueño y señor del agua, mientras que Ino tiene al Ocho Colas.

**Neji (que estuvo callado todo el tiempo):** Entonces Naruto…

**Ino:** Sí, el también controla a la perfección al Kyubi.

Despues de esto, se organizó todo para capturar y derrocar al actual consejo, pero en la lista, ofrecida por Kurenai y Anko (esta ultima no esta) indicaban quienes estuvieron a favor de matar a Tsunade y quienes no, con lo cual se iba a ir a por aquellos que estuvieron de acuerdo, los cuales fueron cuatro: Homura, Hotaru, Hiashi y Danzou, siendo este último el que dispuso del Ninja para acabar con la anterior Hokage.

**Naruto:** A Danzou me lo dejais a mi, tengo cuentas que ajustar con él.

Todos vieron la reacción del rubio, pero no se esperaron que tal cosa podría pasar: se podía ver la silueta del Kyubi a su alrededor, como relamiendose. A todos le quedaron claro una cosa, esos cuatro miembros del consejo, no vivirían para contarlo.

**Naruto:** A todo aquel que proteja a esos 4, tambien lo mataremos, avisar a vuestros clanes y a todo Ninja activo, no quiero llevarme a inocentes por delante.

Todos obedecieron dicha orden, y para el final del día, Naruto, Hinata e Ino estaban en el piso que iban a compartir aquél dia hace dos años.

**Hinata:** Por fin se acabara esto.

**Ino:** Lo he estado esperando todo este tiempo, quiero ver los frutos del entrenamiento.

**Naruto:** Y los verás Ino. Sois tan fuertes como nunca imaginasteis serlo, y creo que te pasastes con eso de que soy mas fuerte que vosotras dos. si las dos os ponéis contra mi, me costaria deteneros.

**Hinata:** No negaras que les metimos el miedo en el cuerpo.

**Naruto (riendose):** jeje, eso si que fue inesperado, ahora, al cara de perro me entraron ganas de sacudirle, mira que mirarte el escote de esa manera tan lasciva… (mirando dicho escote él mismo, pero no babeaba ni nada)

**Ino:** Celoso?

**Naruto (acercandose al sofa, sentandose en medio de las dos, abrazandolas):** Algun problema con ello?

**Ino (sonrojada):** N-no ninguno.

Al día siguiente, los cuatro miembros del consejo fueron citados en la torre del Hokage, pero cuando vieron a Naruto ahí, se sorprendieron, y más aun cuando Ino y Hinata estaban a su lado.

**Naruto:** Homura, Hotaru, Hiashi y Danzou, quedais arrestados por conspiración contra Konoha, asesinar al Godaime Hokage Tsunade e intentos reiterados de asesinar al Rokudaime Hokage. Teneis algo que decir?

Decir que los cuatro estaban estupefactos era poco, estaban aterrorizados, ya que la mirada de Naruto, es como si vieran al mismo Kyubi delante de ellos a punto de matarlos, pero no solo de Naruto, Hinata tenia la mirada plateada de los Hyuga pero con un toque azulado, mientras que Ino tenia la mirada turquesa suya, pero con matices castaños. El instinto asesino que se sentia alli, les hicieron darse cuenta de una cosa: no iban a salir de alli bien parados.

Continuara….


	7. Nota

Hola a todos. En contra de la nueva censura que FF quiere hacer sobre los fanfics, he creado un foro destinado a los usuarios que estén en contra. Esta es la pagina.

exodofanfiction . creatuforo foro . html

Copiar el enlace en el navegador y quitar los espacios. Hay que registrarse obligatoriamente.


End file.
